Dis quand reviendras-tu?
by Karoline Tesla
Summary: [AU SWANQUEEN] Henry vit heureux au manoir Mills entre sa maman, maire de Storybrooke et sa Ma', la Shérif de la ville. Le jour de la Saint-Henry, Regina lui promis de réaliser l'un de ses rêves voguer sur les mers... En attendant, la famille surfe sur l'amour et rien ne semble pouvoir entraver leur bonheur. :) K. Tesla xoxo
1. A Long Night of Love

**Coucou,**

**Je viens tenter une nouvelle fois l'expérience de vous faire aimer mes histoires Once Upon A Time avec un AU entre Regina et Emma.**

**Emma et Regina sont ensemble. Ruby et Belle sont aussi ensemble mais ne sont pas à Storybrooke.**

**J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**K.**

* * *

Emma était assise dans son lit à regarder la femme qu'elle aimait, dormir. Elle dormait paisiblement sur le ventre, un bras sous l'oreiller l'autre tendant vers elle. Elle était si belle ainsi, chaque fois qu'elle la regardait dormir, elle se disait avoir de la chance d'être avec une femme aussi prévenante, aimante et surtout une mère hors-pair pour leur jeune fils. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé rencontrer une femme aussi merveilleuse. Elle regarda l'heure avant de retourner à l'admiration de cette femme qu'elle voulait aimer encore plus qu'elle ne l'aimait déjà.

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la nuque. Un grand sourire illumina le visage endormi de Regina. Elle se pencha à nouveau et l'embrassa dans le creux du cou. Regina ne bougea pas et continua à sourire. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa, en suivant la courbe de son dos d'athlète. Arrivée aux creux des reins de Regina, elle se redressa et l'embrassa sur la joue. Regina leva délicatement sa main et vint caresser la joue d'Emma. La jeune femme lui saisit le poignet et l'embrassa. Ses lèvres caressait le récent tatouage que Regina c'était fait faire. Le symbole de leur amour et de leur famille gravé sur sa peau et dans son cœur. Emma embrassa un à un les doigts de sa compagne qui sans prévenir se retourna et la plaqua contre les draps.

La belle brune avait un regard rempli de passion. Emma tenta de bouger mais elle était sa prisonnière, ce qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout quand elle était seule avec elle. Régina embrassa la sauveuse qui ne montra pas de signe de faiblesse. Elle l'avait cherché, la mairesse allait la faire fondre comme jamais. Elle allait la suppliait comme elle l'avait toujours aimée. Elle libéra les mains de la jeune shérif et pendant que celle d'Emma venait jouer dans ses cheveux et sur sa nuque, les siennes jouaient avec la poitrine de la jeune femme qui déjà commençait à craquer. Elle se rapprocha d'elle et alors que les gémissements de la jeune femme se firent plus pressent, elle posa son index sur les lèvres d'Emma comme pour lui demander de se taire. Elle lui obéit et tenta de retenir sa passion mais cela ne fut que de courte durée. Elle n'avait pas la force de résister à tant d'amour et de douceur. Elle sentait les mains et les lèvres de son amante courir sur sa poitrine et son ventre nus. Elle n'avait qu'une possibilité pour ne pas succomber, se faire entendre. Elle soupirait sans limite, Elle voulait déjà que Régina en finisse tellement la passion qui l'envahissait lui était inconnue et lui faisait peur. Elle sentait les baisers brûlants de Regina contre ses cuisses. Elle la suppliait de lui offrir ce qu'elle voulait mais Régina ne le faisait pas. Elle la faisait languir alors qu'elle était déjà prête à l'accueillir en elle. Elle voulut prendre le contrôle et obtenir ce qu'elle voulait mais la belle brune l'en empêcha en la plaquant d'une main contre les draps alors que l'autre s'aventurait entre ses cuisses. Emma ne put étouffer son gémissement de satisfaction. Son corps déjà était pris d'assaut par la chaleur de leur corps à corps, elle étouffait mais elle en voulait plus. Regina le savait mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle exauçait les moindres désirs de la belle shérif. Emma l'attira contre elle et lui murmura une requête à l'oreille. Régina l'embrassa dans les cheveux et elle eut un sourire lorsqu'elle senti les doigts de Regina jouer contre son intimité. Régina la caressait, Emma la suppliait, Régina recommençait avec sensualité et tendresse. La belle blonde tremblait de désir, son cœur battait la chamade, ses ongles se plantaient dans les chairs de son amante. Elle était déjà en pleine jouissance quand son corps en demanda encore. Elle faillit laisser échapper un cri d'amour lorsqu'elle senti les doigts si expert de son amoureux jouer avec son intimité. Emma gardait les yeux fermés et la suppliait de continuer, ses mouvements la faisaient jouir sans pareil. Elle se redressa légèrement pour se rapprocher de lui et failli exploser lorsqu'elle senti la deuxième main de son amante retourner vers sa poitrine. Son corps tout entier était brûlant de passion, elle savait que s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose, elle allait jeter les armes. Elle sentait le sexe humide de son amante contre le sien. Mais la belle blonde la voulait en elle, elle la suppliait d'agir, de venir la prendre comme elle savait si bien le faire, avec amour et animalité mais Régina était sourde à ses appels. Elle sentait son corps se cambrer sous les caresses de son amante, elle l'embrassait et voulait lui faire plaisir pour qu'elle lui offre ce qu'elle désirait. Mais Regina s'amusait à se faire désirer. Elle frottait son corps contre celui de son amie, cela déclenchait des spasmes chez Emma qui se sentait mourir de plaisir. Les coups de reins de la séduisante mairesse ne menaient à rien sauf à faire gémir de désir la sauveuse qui se faisait impatiente. Emma voulait sentir exploser ce plaisir qui naissait en elle, sentir l'amour l'envahir, sentir la passion se déchaîner dans son être.

Regina savait qu'elle ne craquerait pas et voulu la faire languir encore. Elle porta sa main à la bouche de la shérif, son index se glissa délicatement entre les lèvres d'Emma qui comprenait le message de son amante et elle le refusa. D'un geste tendre, elle lui prit la main et l'embrassa. Regina laissa sa main descendre lentement avec sensualité jusqu'aux hanches de la jeune femme. Elle voulut retirer ses doigts d'entre les cuisses d'Emma mais celle-ci l'arrêta et les fit rentrer en elle avec violence. La belle blonde laissa échapper un cri tendre et aimant. Elle ressentait en elle chaque geste de son amante. Regina l'embrassait dans le cou, sur la poitrine, le ventre, les cuisses. Emma ne pouvait plus retenir sa passion et ses gémissements se firent entendre. Elle voulut comme s'enfuir mais Regina l'en empêchant en retentant de porter ses doigts aux lèvres de la jeune femme mais Emma la voulait elle et non une substitution alors elle la mordit pour lui faire comprendre que c'était non négociable. Regina retira sa main en un éclair.

Une douleur vive traversa la main d'Emma qui fut forcée d'ouvrir les yeux. Son index portait la marque de ses dents, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Pourquoi cette marque ? Regina s'était-il vengé ? Elle tourna la tête sur la gauche, là où quelques minutes plus tôt, dormait encore Regina. La place était vide. Elle se sentie tout à coup plus seule que jamais. La passion et la fougue qui l'habitait avait laissait place à la douleur et la détresse. Elle retira sa deuxième main de sous les draps et frappa de rage son oreiller avant exploser en larmes. Elle ne tremblait plus de plaisir mais bien de tristesse. Son cœur vola en éclats. Elle savait que Régina n'était plus là et pourtant, elle avait été bien présente quelques secondes plus tôt à lui offrir son amour, son corps et ses caresses. Emma était devenue inconsolable. Elle se replia dans les draps et voulu se calmer mais cela lui était impossible. Elle serrait de toutes ses forces les draps qui l'entouraient pour contenir sa colère mais ce fut peine perdue.

« - Ne me laisse pas ! Laissa échapper Emma dans un cri déchirant. »

* * *

**Alors cela vous a plu les amis?**

**D'après vous, que s'est-il passé entre Regina et Emma? Où est Regina?**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**A bientôt.**

** xoxo**


	2. Feeling's Storm

**Hello,**

**Merci beaucoup, même s'il n'y a pas eux beaucoup de reviews, je voudrais vous dire merci pour les follow et les favorite... Je vous offre donc le chapitre deux qui j'espère vous plaira. Guest, ce n'est ni dix ni vingt ans plus tard mais plutôt... Six mois plus tôt. :)**

**En tout cas, bonne lecture,**

**Hâte de vous lire,**

**K. Tesla xoxo**

* * *

_« - Ne me laisse pas ! Laissa échapper Emma dans un cri déchirant. »_

Son cri se perdit dans la nuit quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Emma ne bougeait pas, seul son corps était pris de violents spasmes. Mary-Margaret se précipita au bord du lit de sa fille et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Emma qui se tourna légèrement vers sa mère. Mary-Margaret était en panique totale.

Le visage d'Emma était inondait de larmes, sa voix s'étouffait dans ses sanglots. Mary-Margaret tentait de la calmer mais Emma restait bloquée dans sa tourmente. La jeune femme plongea dans les bras de sa mère et ses sanglots redoublèrent. Mary-Margaret la berçait pour la calmer, Emma tentait de s'expliquer mais aucun mot ne pouvait venir traduire ses douleurs.

« - Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, ma chérie ? Parle-moi. Murmura Mary-Margaret en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Je veux qu'on me rende Regina et Henry.

\- Je… Ça va s'arranger, ma chérie, je te le promets. On va les retrouver. »

Mary-Margaret ne savait pas comment réagir à la situation, elle n'avait pas les mots pour consoler sa fille comme il le fallait alors elle resta silencieuse et attendit qu'Emma se calme d'elle-même. La sauveuse finie par se calmer au bout de vingt longues minutes. Mary-Margaret la gardait contre et Emma ne semblait pas vouloir quitter les bras protecteurs de sa mère pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

« - Veux-tu parler de ce qui s'est passé ? »

En réponse, Emma hocha simplement la tête. Elle avait du mal à se souvenir tous les détails de cette journée là mais Mary-Margaret était là pour l'aider et la rassurer.

**QUELQUES MOIS PLUS TÔT :**

Tout commença en juillet, Régina avait promis à son fils que le jour de la Saint-Henry, c'est-à-dire le 13 juillet, elle l'emmènerait faire du bateau. Le petit garçon de quatre ans et demi était tout excité. Emma aimait le voir comme ça mais elle avait du mal à laisser ses amours partir sans être inquiète.

13 juillet, 11h, Regina et Henry arrivèrent à la marina. Le jeune bambin était comme sa maman, il connaissait déjà tous les noms des bateaux qui se trouvaient amarrés à la marina. Storybrooke accueillait le bateau de Régina depuis plus de 15 ans. Il lui avait été offert par son père pour ses 20 ans. D'abord baptisé « Liberté », depuis quelques temps, il portait fièrement le nom d' « Emma ».

« - Maman, maman, c'est pour ma' qu'il s'appelle comme ça ton bateau ?

\- Oui, mon chéri, c'est pour Emma. Dit-elle en montant à bord avec Henry dans les bras.

Le petit garçon regardait sa mère démarrer le bateau. Il analysait chaque geste et agissait comme un jeune matelot sur un grand navire. Regina lui tenait la main tout en manœuvrant le bateau pour le sortir de la marina. Une fois au large du port de la ville, Régina permit à Henry de prendre les commandes tout en restant proche en cas de problème. La séduisante mairesse se revoyait enfant avec son père quand ils passaient des heures tous les deux à naviguer sur les eaux.

« - Maman, maman, vas plus vite !

\- Je n'ai pas le droit, bonhomme. Dit-elle avec le sourire.

\- Pourquoi ? Il y a la police aussi sur l'eau ?

\- Oui, les garde-côtes, mon chéri.

\- Ben, ils font comment pour conduire leur moto sur l'eau ? Demanda-t-il avec le plus grand des sérieux.

\- Ils sont en bateaux, comme nous, chéri ! Expliqua Regina en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Ah ! »

Le petit garçon commençait à avoir faim et Regina se rendit compte que son bateau allait manquer de carburant. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit port au Sud de Storybrooke pour faire le plein. Henry voulu explorer les environs et Regina accepta de quitter le fleuve pour prendre le large. Le ciel était clair et aucun problème météorologique n'était attendu avant des semaines donc elle s'engagea sur l'océan.

« - C'est là-bas que tatie Ruby est partie avec Belle ?

\- Oui, après l'horizon mais on ne le voit pas pour l'instant.

\- On peut y aller ? Supplia Henry avec douceur.

\- Non, c'est bien trop loin. Il nous faudrait des jours pour y aller. Mais je te promets qu'un jour, on ira voir Belle et Ruby en France.

\- C'est promis, promis ?

\- Oui, promis, promis. Murmura Regina en l'embrassant dans les cheveux. »

Depuis qu'Emma Swan était arrivée dans sa vie trois ans et demi plus tôt, elle avait retrouvé son fils et le chemin du bonheur. Elle avait passé sa jeunesse à plaire à sa mère, ses vingt ans à plaire à un mari qui ne l'aimait pas, et le début de ses trente ans à essayer d'élever seule son fils qui lui avait ramené l'amour et la tendresse le soir de ses trente-quatre ans sous les traits d'Emma Swan. La jeune femme s'était perdue, sa vieille coccinelle en panne devant de Granny's, Mary-Margaret qui avait gardé Henry pour la journée avait eu pitié d'elle et lui avait proposé de l'accompagner jusqu'à la villa du maire le temps qu'elle ramène Henry. Emma avait fait connaissance avec la mairesse qui semblait une femme blessée derrière sa carapace de femme froide. Regina les avait invitées à entrer et Emma n'était finalement jamais repartie.

Regina et Henry passèrent la journée à naviguer sous le soleil d'été. Henry était aux anges, Regina plus amoureuse que jamais et il était maintenant temps de rentrer pour retrouver Emma qui les attendait après sa longue journée de travail au commissariat de la ville.

« - Tu sais quoi, bonhomme ?

\- Non ?

\- La prochaine fois, on viendra avec maman, d'accord ?

\- Oui ! S'exclama Henry avec excitation. »

Ils firent le chemin inverse. Pendant ce temps à Storybrooke, Emma était en panique, elle avait eu le malheur de mettre les informations qui prévenaient qu'une tempête non répertoriée allait frapper les côtes américaines. La shérif avait appelé sa mère qui l'avait rassuré. Mary-Margaret n'étant pas sûre de ce qu'elle venait d'avancer, avait appelé David qui en vingt minutes se trouvait chez Emma. La belle blonde de bientôt 32 ans prit son père dans ses bras pour lui montrer tout son amour.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, ma princesse. Tes amours ne sont pas vers la tempête. Souffla le père d'Emma en l'embrassant dans les cheveux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- La marina de Storybrooke est bien trop loin de la tempête. Regina n'a pas un énorme bateau, ils n'ont pas dû aller bien loin.

\- Elle a très bien pu faire le plein en route. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour faire plaisir à Henry. Le môme à toujours rêvé de voir l'océan. Déjà Killian avait eu du mal à lui résister avant son départ pour les caraïbes, Regina ne peut rien lui refuser.

\- Je vais rester jusqu'à leur retour, tu veux bien ?

\- Oui. Souffla Emma avec inquiétude. »

Grâce à Regina et Henry, elle avait trouvé une famille. La maire de Storybrooke avait fait ses recherches et avait fini par comprendre les raisons premières de la venue d'Emma dans son village. Quand elle avait compris l'ampleur de la situation, elle avait parlé avec les Nolan qui avaient peu à peu retrouvé le bonheur, en apprenant le retour de leur fille. Emma avait retrouvé ses parents qui lui avaient avoué les raisons de son abandon. En trois ans et des poussières, elle avait retrouvé une existence paisible et était même devenu le shérif de cette petite ville qu'elle n'avait plus du tout envie de quitter.

Les heures passèrent bien trop lentement la nuit commençait à tomber. Pendant qu'Emma essayait de penser à autre chose, Regina elle ne pensait qu'à une chose sauver son fils.

« - Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Henry avec inquiétude.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, Henry. S'exclama Regina en s'asseyant dans le bateau à l'abri des vagues. Quand la mer se déchaîne, c'est dangereux. Tu ne dois jamais enlever ton gilet, c'est ta bouée, d'accord ?

\- Oui, maman… Mais toi, tu… Tremblait Henry trempé jusqu'aux os.

\- Ne t'occupe pas de moi, champion. Grogna Regina en le prenant contre elle. On va laisser le bateau, d'accord ?

\- Oui. »

Elle prit le petit garçon dans ses bras et sauta dans l'eau glacée. Elle se maudissait intérieurement d'être allait si loin des côtes. Elle serrait son fils contre elle quand une vague vint engloutir le bateau. Une fois la vague passée, le bateau était retourné et se mit à dériver poussé par les vents violents.

« - Henry… Souviens-toi de ce qu'Emma t'as appris.

\- J'arrive pas !

\- Concentre-toi. S'énerva Regina plus que paniquée. »

Le petit garçon essayait de nager comme Emma lui avait appris dans la piscine d'August et Marco mais le problème c'est que là, les vagues venaient le repousser et lui demander des efforts surhumains pour son âge. Regina avait beau essayer de l'aider, c'était impossible. Elle trouva alors une deuxième solution qui lui parut être la bonne.

« - Henry, arrête. Viens là. Dit-elle le faisait monter sur elle.

\- Mais maman… Les vagues… Elles vont te noyer ! »

Regina prit son fils dans ses bras avant de s'allonger sur le dos. Elle essayait de nager en gardant bien son fils allongé sur elle pour le protéger des plus grosses vagues mais la tempête se déchaînait de plus belle.

Sur le continent, Emma avait fini par s'endormir, fatiguée de pleurer et d'attendre. Elle se réveillait au moindre bruit mais heureusement David était là et ce fut au tour de Mary-Margaret d'être là. Après l'appel à David, elle avait reposé Neal, son filleul, chez Granny's et était venu soutenir Emma aux côtés de son mari. Mary-Margaret et David se relayait pour veiller sur leur fille qui avait un sommeil agité sur le canapé.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, chéri ? Demanda Mary-Margaret en voyant l'inquiétude dans le regard de son mari.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a au poignet ? Ça n'y était pas, avant-hier quand elle est venue à la maison.

\- Elle m'a dit que c'était un tatouage qu'elle avait fait avec Regina hier.

\- Emma ? Un tatouage ? Cela ne lui ressemble pas. »

Emma se réveilla et se leva sans se rendre compte que le reste de sa famille la regardait avec surprise. Elle revint avec le doudou fétiche d'Henry et s'assit sur le canapé sans dire un mot. Voulant changer les idées de sa fille, David lui demanda qu'elle était l'histoire de tatouage.

« - La dernière chose que j'ai en commun avec Regina à cet instant. Dit-elle en retirant le bandage qu'elle avait autour du poignet.

\- Vous avez le même tatouage ? Demanda David mal à l'aise.

\- Oui et alors ? Tu as bien cette maudite étoile sur le bras, non ?

\- Mais si un jour ?

\- Mais si un jour quoi ? S'énerva Emma. Elle est, si ça se trouve, en train de se noyer, je ne sais où alors que je suis ici, à ne rien pouvoir faire. Alors tes idées de séparation tu te les garde, papa !

\- Ne t'énerve pas, je sais ce que c'est de porter un tatouage qui n'a plus son sens premier.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura Emma en plongeant dans ses bras, j'ai tellement peur.

\- C'est à moi de m'excuser, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Murmura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux. En tout cas, il est très joli. »

Emma le regardait avec tristesse. Est-ce donc la dernière chose qui l'unirait à jamais avec son amour ? Elle caressait la fine écriture qui était encore sensible. Son cœur eu un raté en pensant à la panique que Henry devait ressentir s'ils étaient réellement pris dans cette tempête.

Mary-Margaret fit à manger pendant que David veillait sur Emma qui s'était rendormie comme par miracle lorsqu'elle avait entendu que la tempête commençait à quitter les côtes américaines pour les côtes mexicaines. Il la serrait contre lui comme un père le ferait pour son enfant malade.

« - Emma, chérie, tu veux manger quelque chose ? Murmura David en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

\- Non… Je n'ai pas faim, merci.

\- D'accord. Repose-toi, alors. Murmura-t-il en lui déposant un tendre baiser sur la tempe. »

Il la laissa se rendormir avant d'aller rejoindre sa femme dans la cuisine. Ils discutaient à l'écart tout en gardant un œil sur leur fille qui n'était vraiment pas au meilleur de sa forme. Alors que David proposa à Mary-Margaret de rentrer chez eux pour dormir, on sonna à la porte. David alla ouvrir rapidement pour qu'Emma reste couchée et se repose mais cela ne fut pas le cas. A peine avait-il fait un pas que déjà Emma était debout et réveillait prête à accueillir son visiteur comme si rien de grave ne se passait dans sa vie.

* * *

**Alors d'après vous? Qui vient frapper à la porte? Que va-t-il se passait?**

**J'espère que cette petite suite vous a plus.**

**Je vous souhaite de belle vacances pour ceux qui sont en vacances... Si bon courage à ceux qui travaille.**

**Bien à vous et à bientôt,**

**K. Tesla xoxo**


	3. Up and Down the Wave

**Hallo tout le monde,**

**Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié. Je sais que certain attendent la suite d'Explosion sentimentale. C'est en cours promis mais ce soir c'est focus sur Emma et Regina de Once Upon a Time. J'aimerai remercier les personnes qui ont prit le temps d'aimer, de suivre et de commentaire le chapitre précédent. Je ne parviens pas à capter l'attention de beaucoup de monde mais votre doux soutien me donne envie de continuer. Voici donc le chapitre 3 de la mésaventure d'Emma Swan. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture, j'ai bien hâte de vous lire.**

**Bien à vous,**

**K. Tesla. xoxo**

* * *

Kathryn apparut sur le pas de la porte. David se figea sur place alors qu'Emma se jeta dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce que la fille de son ex-femme, Abigail, faisait sur le pas de la porte ? David avait beaucoup de mal à faire face à cette femme et préféra disparaitre dans la cuisine. La belle blonde serrait son amie contre elle, lui murmurant qu'elle était venue aussi vite qu'elle avait pu dès qu'elle avait appris pour la tempête. Emma la remercia et toutes deux s'installèrent sur le canapé sous le regard perdu de Mary-Margaret.

« - Je vais faire du café. »

A peine était-elle partie qu'on sonnait de nouveau à la porte. David se précipita pour ouvrir. Deux hommes apparurent dans le salon. Tous deux portaient un uniforme que la jeune shérif connaissait bien puisqu'elle avait passé du temps à travailler avec eux quand elle vivait encore à Boston. Elle senti son cœur s'arrêter, elle chercha quelque chose pour se rattraper. Elle trouva la main de Kathryn qui avait reconnu les garde-côtes. Un en particuliers attira son attention, il lui fit un petit signe discret auquel elle répondit par un sourire timide.

« - Vous êtes Madame Mills ? Demanda le plus vieux des deux garde-côtes.

\- C'était ma belle-mère. Je suis Emma Swan.

\- Vous êtes bien l'amie de Madame Regina Mills ?

\- Oui, c'est moi. Murmura Emma en serrant la main de Kathryn pour trouver du courage.

\- Reconnaissez-vous ce bateau, mademoiselle ? Demanda le deuxième garde-côte mal à l'aise. »

Emma fondit en larmes dans les bras de Kathryn quand elle reconnue le bateau de Regina. Kathryn emmena Emma à l'écart pendant que David réglait la situation avec les garde-côtes.

« - Est-ce que ça va aller pour mademoiselle Swan ? Demanda le jeune garde-côte.

\- Elle s'inquiète pour sa fiancée et son fils. Vous avez des informations. Demanda David en voyant sa fille disparaitre dans la chambre avec Kathryn.

\- Lieutenant, allez voir comment va, mademoiselle Swan. Intervint le plus vieux des deux.

\- Tout de suite, capitaine.

\- Ma fille a simplement besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé. Ajouta David après le départ du lieutenant. Et nous aussi.

\- Je suis désolé, nous avons cherché aux alentours du bateau, nous n'avons rien trouvé. Nous avons cherché une personne mais vous venez de dire qu'ils étaient deux ?

\- Oui, mon belle-fille et Henry, leur fils. Il a tout juste quatre ans et demi.

\- C'est étrange, nous avons retrouvé un gilet de sauvetage dans les débris du bateau. »

Pendant que David parlait avec le capitaine, le jeune lieutenant entra dans la chambre d'Emma qui pleurait dans les bras de son amie et qui ne cessait de répéter que c'était injuste. Kathryn leva la tête et eu un discret sourire pour le garde-côte.

« - On va les retrouver, mademoiselle. Je vous le promets. Murmura-t-il en fixant tendrement Kathryn.

\- Je n'peux pas vous croire. Répondit Emma en se blottissant un peu plus contre Kathryn. Ne dites pas des choses que vous n'êtes pas sûr de tenir.

\- Emma, ma belle, ait confiance en lui. Il dit la vérité.

\- Comment peux-tu l'savoir ? Demanda Emma en s'écartant légèrement de son amie.

\- Em', s'il te plaît.

\- Kat', laisse, elle a raison, elle est inquiète et c'est normal. Intervint tendrement le garde-côte.

\- Vous l'avez ? Tu le connais ? S'exclama Emma en s'écartant de son amie.

\- Oui, je le connais. Mais…

\- Sortez d'ici, tous les deux. S'énerva Emma sans raison aucune. Immédiatement.

\- Emma, attends, écoute-moi. Supplia Kathryn en lui prenant la main. Alex est mon petit ami et j'ai confiance en lui, s'il te dit qu'il va les retrouver, c'est qu'il va les retrouver même s'il doit y passer sa carrière.

\- Je m'en fiche ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de savoir qui te baise en ce moment ? Tout ce que je veux c'est retrouver les deux amours de ma vie. Pour le reste, tu peux te taper la planète entière, c'est ta vie et ta réputation, pas la mienne.

\- Enfin, Emma, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

\- Y me prends que… »

Emma explosa et se sentie soudain honteuse. Elle se tourna vers son amie savoir quoi dire ni quoi faire. Kathryn lui tendit les bras.

« - Pardon, je suis désolée, je… S'exclama Emma en se jetant dans les bras de son amie. J'en peux plus de les attendre. J'peux pas vivre sans eux. Qui va m'engueuler si je laisse trainer mes affaires ? Qui va me réveiller le dimanche matin alors que je ne travaille pas ? Qui va me laisser jouer avec ses mains quand j'ai peur pendant un film ? Qui…

\- Ne vous en faites pas, on va vous les ramener. Murmura Alex en caressant l'épaule d'Emma. »

La jeune femme se blottie un peu plus fort contre son amie qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux comme le faisait souvent Regina quand elle se réfugiait dans ses bras après un cauchemar. Elle n'avait pas confiance à ce Alex qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais elle avait confiance en Kathryn et pas une seule fois, elle ne l'avait trahi. La confiance et l'espoir, voilà tout ce qu'il lui restait.

**PRESENT : **

Revenons au présent maintenant. Emma attendait sa famille disparue alors que les garde-côtes n'avaient plus aucun espoir de les retrouver. Mary-Margaret faisait des aller-retour entre leur appartement et la maison Mills. David passait un moment avec sa fille tous les soirs avant de rentrer chez lui auprès de Mary.

« - Emma, tu devrais retourner travailler, faire des patrouilles, ça te changerait les idées.

\- La ville ne sait pas pour Henry et Régina est c'est mieux ainsi. Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'intéressent à moi. Je préfère qu'ils croient que nous sommes en vacances.

\- Hé, regarde-moi, il faut que tu sortes de cette tourmente. S'exclama David en prenant le visage d'Emma entre ses mains. Ça fait sept mois qu'ils ont disparu, il faut que arrête de penser à cet accident.

\- Comment veux-tu que je les oublie ? Comment veux-tu oublier quelqu'un quand tu sens son odeur dès le matin, que tu sens encore ses baisers et ses caresses sur ta peau. Que ton oreille te joue des tours et te fait croire qu'il te dit encore des mots d'amour. Comment veux-tu oublier quand tu entends « Ma' » tous les matins en te levant. Que lorsque tu fais quelques chose tu les vois, qu'il suffit que tu t'assoupisses pour qu'il te demande pourquoi toi tu n'as pas disparue avec eux. Alors non, papa, je peux tout sauf les oublier ! J'aurai dû aller avec eux, ce jour-là.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Pour mourir toi aussi ?

\- Ils ne sont pas morts ! Je t'interdis de dire ça en ma présence. Il…

\- D'accord… D'accord… Je suis désolé. Pardonne-moi. Murmura-t-il tendrement. »

David rassura sa fille et tenta de la calmer. Il la serra tout contre lui. Emma commença par se débattre puis elle lâcha enfin prise laissant encore quelques larmes couler sur son visage creusé par la fatigue et la peur. Elle s'endormie quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'il l'avait accompagné dans sa chambre. David rentra auprès de sa femme avec cette boule au ventre qui ne le lâchait plus depuis que son arbre familiale était amputée d'une branche. Toute la nuit, il fut inquiet pour sa fille et lorsque trois heures sonna, il se tourna vers sa femme qui ne dormait pas. Il savait qu'elle aussi avait eu ce mauvais pressentiment.

« - L'anniversaire d'Henry… »

Ils se levèrent d'un bond et se préparèrent en quatrième vitesse. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour arriver au manoir Mills. Les lumières semblaient être allumées. Mary-Margaret utilisa sa clef de secours sous le regard inquiet de David et tous deux entrèrent dans le hall. Ils trouvèrent Emma dans la cuisine, le visage couvert de farine, les mains dans la pâte.

« - Emma, chérie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Mary avec douceur.

\- Je vais y arriver. Regina les aurait surement mieux faits mais je vais y arriver.

\- Quoi donc, chérie ?

\- Des chaussons aux pommes pour l'anniversaire d'Henry. S'exclama Emma comme si cela était une évidence. Je veux que tout soit parfait, il faut que tout soit parfait pour le p'tit monstre. Il aime tellement les chaussons aux pommes de sa mère.

\- Chérie, Henry ne sera pas là pour son anniversaire. Intervint tendrement David en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa fille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes. Ils vont revenir.

\- Il faut que tu ailles dormir, Em', tu ne tiens plus debout.

\- Je vais très bien ! S'énerva Emma à deux doigts de tomber. »

David craqua. Il lui prit le saladier des mains avant de la prendre violement par les épaules. Mary-Margaret regardait l'action sans trop savoir quoi faire. Elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement alors que David tentait de faire réagir sa fille.

« - Emma ! Reprends-toi ! Ils ne reviendront pas ni demain même après-demain ou le jour suivant. Les garde-côtes ne cherchent même plus. Il faut que tu te reprennes avant d'y laisser ta vie. Je sais que tu les aimes mais est-ce que tu crois que Regina aimerait savoir que tu restes cloîtrée chez vous à te morfondre alors que la ville a besoin de leur shérif ? »

Emma s'effondra en larmes entrainant avec elle son père. A genoux sur le sol de la cuisine, David serrait contre lui sa fille inconsolable. Il savait qu'il était allé trop loin, il savait que ses paroles avaient été violente mais il ne supportait plus de voir sa fille dépérir ainsi sans qu'il ne puisse rien pour elle.

« - Ils me manquent tellement. Souffla Emma entre deux sanglots.

\- A nous aussi, mon ange. Murmura Mary-Margaret en lui caressant le dos.

\- Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour leur dire une dernière fois, combien je les aime. »

David la berça de longues minutes. Après s'être calmée, elle se lava les mains et commença à tout ranger mais cette fois-ci, ce fut Mary qui l'arrêta dans son élan. Elle la poussa délicatement vers la sortie en lui disant qu'elle allait s'occuper de tout ranger. Quand les parents d'Emma eurent fini de ranger la cuisine qui avait vécu une véritable guerre, ils retrouvèrent Emma, portant un des chemisiers de Regina par-dessus ses sous-vêtements, endormie dans le lit d'Henry. Ils l'embrassèrent sur la tempe et rentrèrent chez eux alors que le soleil se levait doucement sur le port de Storybrooke.

« - Tu crois qu'ils sont quelque part et qu'ils ne peuvent pas rentrer ? Demanda Mary en regardant la mer.

\- Je ne sais pas, Mary, mais je l'espère, sincèrement. Répondit David en l'embrassant sur la tempe. »

La réflexion de David tourna dans la tête de la shérif pendant plusieurs jours et elle finit par suivre le conseil de son père en acceptant de patrouiller le jour de la fête des mines. Le jour J, Emma était concentrée sur la foule qui riait et chantait quand une main sur son épaule la fit sursauter.

« - Monsieur Glass, que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Une amie de la télévision souhaiterait vous interviewer pour une chaine de Washington.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Je m'intéresse à votre petite ville qui me semble plus que merveilleuse pour une retraite au calme. Puis-je vous poser quelques questions ?

\- Euh, maintenant ? Demanda Emma surprise. Je veux dire, je n'ai rien préparé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Nous faisons le tour des petites villes pour mettre en valeur nos trésors.

\- Je… Euh… D'accord.

\- Matthew, viens… Dit-elle à son caméraman avant de commencer son discours face caméra. Je suis en direct de Storybrooke avec le Shérif de la ville, Emma Swan. Shérif… Pourquoi avoir choisi cette ville pour exercer votre métier.

\- L'amour et une famille indéfectible que je ne pourrai jamais laissé pour les grandes villes.

\- Comment aimez-vous passer vos journées dans votre ville ? En famille ? Entre amis ?

\- Ehh bien, je… tout d'abord je veille sur les habitants et m'assure qu'ils n'ont besoin de rien. Je passe souvent prendre mon déjeuner au Granny's, si vous venez par chez nous, je vous conseille cet endroit. Elle est la reine des bons repas.

\- Je prends note, et que conseillerez-vous pour les familles ? »

Emma remonta les manches de son blouson de cuir pour se donner du courage et après avoir passé une main dans ses cheveux, elle retrouva un peu de constance. _Allez sourit, ça va aller. _Pensa-t-elle avant de répondre à la question.

« - Je conseillerai le parc de pour enfant réalisé à la demande de notre merveilleuse maire, Regina Mills, ainsi que la visite des mines des Frères Dwarvy. Les enfants pourront ainsi découvrir les aventures des nains de Blanche-Neige. Il y a bien évidemment les écuries et l'atelier de Marco et August, les enfants pourront créer de merveilleuses œuvres d'art et des souvenirs à ramener chez eux.

\- Vous avez entendu les amis ? Je vous conseille de venir faire un tour un petit tour par Storybrooke lors de votre prochain voyage dans le Maine.

\- Puis-je vous poser une dernière question ? Est-ce ici que vous avez fait ce joli tatouage ?

\- Oui, c'est Jefferson Hatter, si vous voulez un souvenir indélébile de la ville, dit-elle en montrant son tatouage, je vous le conseille, il est merveilleux. Ajouta Emma avec une boule dans la gorge.

\- Je pensais m'en faire un, je crois que vous venez de me donner envie de revenir ici pour le faire. »

La journaliste le regarda avec admiration. Le cameraman coupa la caméra alors que les deux femmes continuaient de discuter. Emma avait beaucoup de mal à garder ses émotions dissimulées derrière sa carapace.

« - Il est superbe.

\- C'est une idée de ma compagne. Cela représente notre amour, la famille. Répondit Emma avec tristesse.

\- Elle a le même ?

\- Oui, sur le poignet droit. C'est une longue histoire mais je dois malheureusement retourner veiller sur mes concitoyens.

\- Oh, oui, bien sûr. »

Emma avait été anéantie par cette interview, elle ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose que ses deux amours disparus en mer. Elle se referma de nouveau dans sa bulle.

Une semaine avait passé depuis la fête des mines. Tout le monde l'appelait pour savoir si elle avait besoin de quelque chose. Son malheur avait fini par faire le tour de la ville et elle n'avait plus une minute de tranquillité. Au final, elle coupa son téléphone et resta murait dans son silence et sa solitude. Ce qui était tout sauf de l'avis de Mary, David et Kathryn qui avait su se faire accepter par David après de longue soirée en compagnie d'Alex. Le garde-côte continuait à garder espoir. Il savait (ou voulait croire dur comme faire) que les deux amours de sa nouvelle amie était quelque part à les attendre.

Un matin, alors qu'elle pleurait, comme souvent, sur le canapé en serrant dans ses bras le doudou préféré de son fils, on frappa à la porte.

* * *

**Alors? Ce chapitre vous a plu? D'après vous qui est derrière la porte. Oui, j'avoue j'aime finir mes chapitres devant une porte fermée. Il y a tellement de possibilité face à une porte que l'on ouvre que c'est beau... :)**

**Voilà, j'espère vous lire et surtout rendez-vous au prochain chapitre. :D**

**Passez une belle soirée.**

**K. Tesla. xoxo**


	4. Save me from my Grief

**Hallo tout le monde,  
Certains attendent la suite de mes autres aventures mais pour aujourd'hui, voici la suite des malheurs d'Emma Swan. Qui est donc venu frapper à la porte pour interrompre son chagrin? Réponse tout de suite.**

**Il y a pas eu beaucoup de reviews mais merci beaucoup pour votre soutien, à tout ceux qui ont rejoint l'aventure en s'abonnant ou en cliquant sur "favorite". Cela me touche beaucoup. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des MP avec vos envies et vos commentaires, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre et/ou de réaliser vos idées en vous écrivant de nouvelles aventures.**

**Bonne Lecture.**

**K. Tesla xoxo**

* * *

_ Un matin, alors qu'elle pleurait, comme souvent, en serrant dans ses bras le doudou préféré de son fils, on frappa à la porte._

Elle mit un certain temps à aller ouvrir et cru défaillir quand elle sentit un petit garçon lui sauter au cou en criant « Ma' ». Elle réalisa quelques secondes plus tard, qu'elle avait devant elle, Alex et deux autres garde-côtes avec Henry et Regina.

Emma caressa la joue de sa fiancée qui lui tomba dans les bras en larmes. Cela ne pouvait être réel, cela fait plus de sept mois et demi qu'elle les attendait. La première phrase qui lui vint fut : « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Les trois garde-côtes rentrèrent dans le salon et conseillèrent à Regina d'aller se reposer. Emma s'excusa auprès des garde-côtes, prit délicatement sa compagne par la taille et la soutint jusqu'à leur chambre. Regina eu du mal à s'allonger mais une fois qu'elle fut bien installée, elle attrapa la main d'Emma.

« - Embrasse-moi. »

Emma resta figée sur place. Elle voyait le vide derrière les yeux de Regina et comprit rapidement que sa compagne, n'était plus tout à fait elle-même, que ses souvenirs n'étaient peut-être plus complètement là. Emma ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle s'approcha d'elle, et déposa un délicat baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne qui voulait un véritable baiser comme avant l'accident. Emma ne se fit pas prier, cela faisait sept mois et demi qu'elle attendait ça. Leur baiser fut tendre et amoureux, elles furent coupées par une petite voix toute douce.

« - Ma'… Les « monsieurs », ils veulent te parler. Murmura Henry, la main encore pendue à la poignée de la porte. »

Emma prit Henry dans ses bras mais elle eut comme un vertige. Elle posa Henry sur le lit le temps que ça passe. Cela commençait à l'inquiéter, c'était le deuxième depuis le matin.

« - J'arrive mon chéri, repose-toi, ma Gina. Ajouta Emma en embrassa Regina sur le front. »

Elle reprit son fils dans ses bras et rejoignit les garde-côtes. Elle s'assit à côté d'Alex qui lui prit délicatement la main. Elle lui sourit et leur demanda de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé pendant ses sept et demi mois. Elle serrait contre elle, Henry plongeant son visage dans les cheveux de son fils, s'enivrant de son doux parfum qu'elle ne pensait ne plus jamais sentir.

**_ Voilà ce qui s'est passé. Henry et Regina avait été repêchés par un bateau de pêcheurs qui rentraient au port. Les deux naufragés étaient recherchés vers la côte Sud hors les pêcheurs les avaient emmenés vers un hôpital de la côte Nord._**

**_ Regina était restée pendant sept mois et demi dans le coma et Henry refusait de la lâcher. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire puisque le petit garçon refusait de parler à quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère._**

« - Pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenue ? S'exclama Emma désemparée.

\- Parce que nous ignorions qu'ils étaient là.

\- Alors comment l'avez-vous finalement su ? »

**_ Grâce à Henry, un soir, le petit monstre refusait de dormir alors, une infirmière l'a installé devant une émission de télévision qui parlait des villes et villages à visiter, elle passait tous les soirs et cela était devenu la solution aux insomnies d'Henry. Ce soir-là, tout était devenu clair pour tout le monde. Henry regardait la télé sans broncher et avait même retrouvé le sourire. Cela a intrigué l'infirmière et quand elle vit que la personne à l'écran, c'est-à-dire vous, avait le même tatouage que sa patiente inconsciente, elle s'est dit que cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Elle a alors demandé à Henry s'il connaissait cette personne et le petit garçon lui a répondu avec un grand sourire._**

**_« - Ben oui, c'est ma maman. » _**

**_ L'infirmière a donc appelé le médecin en chef et lui a fait part de sa découverte et c'est deux jours plus tard que Régina s'est réveillée. Les garde-côtes ont été prévenus le lendemain dans l'après-midi par la police qui avait eu l'information plus tôt dans la journée. Regina n'a pu sortir qu'aujourd'hui._**

« - Et pour la mémoire de Regina ? Demanda timidement Emma.

\- Il faut lui laisser un peu de temps. Les médecins conseillent la discussion et les anecdotes pour l'aider à recouvrir la mémoire.

\- Merci, capitaine. Merci de me les avoir ramenés.

\- On te l'avait promis, Emma. Intervint délicatement Alex. »

Emma les remercia et passa la soirée avec ses deux amours. Les gardes devaient repasser le lendemain pour poser quelques questions à Regina qui se serait reposée. Ce soir-là, Henry s'endormi sans problème et lorsqu'Emma se coucha auprès de sa femme, cela lui tout drôle. Elle avait bizarrement prit l'habitude que cette place soit vide. Elle se blottie contre elle et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Regina eu un flash de mémoire qui lui fit tout bizarre. Elle glissa sa main dans les cheveux d'Emma et plongea son regard dans celui de sa fiancée qui ne bougeait pas de peur de se réveiller encore au milieu de ce merveilleux rêve. Regina posa son front contre celui d'Emma qui sentait son cœur s'emballer.

« - Je me souviens, maintenant. Murmura Regina.

\- De quoi, mon amour ?

\- Ce que nous avons fait la dernière fois que nous avons dormi… ici… ensemble. Répondit Regina en lui caressant l'épaule.

\- Vraiment, quoi donc ? »

Regina l'embrassa avec amour et glissa sa main jusqu'à la hanche de la jeune femme qui se laissait faire, elle ne voulait pas que son cauchemar recommence. Elle sentait les lèvres de son amoureuse courir sur sa peau. Elle l'enlaça tendrement et l'attira contre elle. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que son corps était à ce point en manque de sa Regina. Les caresses de sa compagne la faisaient frissonner comme jamais.

« - Tu m'as convaincu de te faire un bébé… »

Regina se figea sur place après avoir dit ces mots. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit en tournant le dos à la belle blonde qui fut plus surprise. Elle posa sa main sur le dos de Regina qui ne bougea pas. Regina semblait complètement paniquée. Emma se blottie contre elle et l'entoura de ses bras amoureux.

« - Pardonne-moi.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne t'en veux pas. Murmura Emma en lui caressant le dos ignorant pourquoi elle s'excusait.

\- Je… J'ai…

\- Viens te coucher, ce n'est pas grave. Ajouta la blonde en l'embrassant sur la nuque. Il te faut du repos. »

Regina s'allongea mais tournait toujours le dos à la jeune femme. Emma se serra contre elle et se laissa bercer par la respiration calme et agréable de sa fiancée. Elle savait que les jours à venir allaient être compliqué mais elle ne pensait pas autant que ce qu'elle allait vivre.

* * *

**Alors?**

**Hâte de vous lire. Bonne semaine à vous.**

**K. Tesla xoxo**


	5. A Little Miracle

**Coucou tout le monde,**

**Je sais, je vous ai abandonné sur cette histoire pendant près de quatre mois mais je suis de nouveau-là. L'histoire est bientôt terminée et même si ce chapitre n'est pas le meilleur de tous les temps, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. :)**

**Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et espère que vous lire bientôt.**

**Bien à vous,**

**K. Tesla.**

* * *

Le lendemain, les deux garde-côtes revinrent pour parler à Régina, malheureusement la mairesse de Storybrooke n'était pas très bien et sa compagne non plus d'ailleurs. Alors qu'ils étaient en pleine discussion, Emma ferma les yeux pour se calmer mais elle fut prise d'un vertige et Alex s'en rendit compte. Il la rattrapa juste à temps avant qu'elle ne tombe. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui ne semblait vraiment pas au meilleur de sa forme. Le capitaine se tourna vers son lieutenant et lui demanda des explications.

« - Capitaine, vous pouvez me passer votre téléphone ? Demanda Alex inquiet, assis par terre avec Emma blottie contre elle.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Allez, décroche. Supplia-t-il.

\- Allô ? Demanda une voix à demi endormie.

\- Kat', c'est Alex. Tu n'aurais pas le numéro du père ou de la mère d'Emma, s'il te plaît ?

\- Si, bien sûr qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Kat' à son tour inquiète.

\- On a Emma qui ne se sent pas bien et Régina n'est pas en état de garder Henry, seule.

\- Ils sont revenus… Et tu ne m'as rien dit !

\- Kat', s'il te plaît.

\- Je les appelle pour qu'ils viennent veiller sur Henry.

\- On va emmener Emma à l'hôpital, le docteur Whale pourra surement nous aider.

\- D'accord. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut Granny qui arriva, Mary n'avait pas pu se libérer à cause de ses élèves et David était coincé en sous-effectif au commissariat. Alex fut désigné pour emmener Emma aux urgences. Les urgences étaient bondées, cet après-midi-là. Emma souffrait comme toujours en silence.

« - Emma, ça va aller ? Demanda Alex tendrement.

\- J'n'en sais rien. J'ai… Regina…

\- Elle va bien, mon capitaine veille sur elle, en attendant ton retour. »

Le docteur Whale s'approcha d'Emma et vint poser une main rassurante sur son épaule. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait dans ses couloirs mais cette fois-ci, elle avait quelque chose de changé. Son regard transpirait la fatigue, son corps semblait à bout de force, incapable de la soutenir plus longtemps. Il l'aida à se lever sous le regard inquiet de son ami. Emma se leva avec difficulté. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression que sa poitrine allait exploser. Alex et le médecin l'aidèrent à marcher jusqu'à une chambre. Quand Emma expliqua ses douleurs, le médecin ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Il se tourna vers Alex et lui demanda ce qui se passait dans la vie de la jeune femme. Il était au courant comme tout le monde que Regina et Henry étaient portés disparus depuis sept mois et des poussières mais quand Alex l'informa qu'ils étaient de retour depuis la veille, il comprit rapidement l'ampleur situation.

« - Emma, Emma, regardez-moi. Avez-vous fait ce que vous aviez prévu de faire avec Regina avant sa disparition ?

\- Je…

\- Respirez, prenez votre temps.

\- On… Ma tête va exploser. Grogna Emma portant ses deux mains à ses tempes. »

Les deux hommes l'aidèrent à se rassoir. Emma avait bien compris la question mais la réponse lui faisait peur. Bien sûr qu'elles l'avaient fait ce dont elles avaient parlé avec le docteur Whale. Emma le voulait depuis si longtemps. La belle blonde ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un « oui » plus que douloureux.

« - Il faut… Je dois l'emmener en urgence. Essayez de prévenir sa famille. »

Alex les regarda partir en sentant toute l'impuissance du monde s'écraser sur ses épaules. Il s'assit sur une chaise et se mit à attendre patiemment, priant intérieurement pour que tout aille bien pour l'amie de sa compagne. David arriva en courant, l'air inquiet.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe Alex ?

\- J'n'en sais rien, on parlait du retour de Régina et Henry quand elle s'est sentie mal.

\- Merde… Maintenant qu'ils sont rentrés, elle ne va pas nous lâcher quand même. S'énerva David.

\- Je n'en sais rien, David, ça fait déjà deux heures qu'elle est au bloc, je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe et personne ne veux rien me dire comme je ne suis pas de la famille.

\- Je m'en charge, ne t'en fait pas. Crois-moi qu'ils vont me donner des nouvelles de ma fille. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, il revint avec un grand sourire. Alex comprit que tout allait bien et fut rassuré. Quelques minutes plus tard, Henry sauta au cou de son grand-père. David fut surpris de voir son petit-fils ici.

« - Ben qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Maman était inquiète et on voulait voir Ma'. S'exclama Henry en se blottissant contre le cou de David.

\- Régina, tu devrais te reposer ?

\- J'ai le droit de venir voir comment va ma fiancée. Non ? S'énerva Régina. Pardon, David. Je ne voulais pas vous parler de cette manière. Je…

\- Pas de problème, nous sommes tous à cran. Répondit David en serrant sa belle-fille contre lui. »

La jeune femme n'avait jamais vraiment pardonné à David et Mary leur réaction première quand elle était venue leur annoncer qu'elle aimait leur fille mais à cet instant plus rien ne comptait vraiment. Elle avait le cœur et l'esprit en morceaux et l'étreinte d'un Nolan équivalait à celle d'une Swan.

« - Monsieur Nolan ? »

\- Oui ? S'exclama David en se tournant vers le docteur Whale et son assistant.

\- Votre fille est réveillée et tout va bien. Mais il faudrait prévenir madame le maire, non ?

\- Je suis là, docteur. Intervint Regina en se libérant de l'étreinte de David. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Suivez-moi, je crois qu'Emma a besoin de vous. Répondit Whale avec un sourire tendre que l'on ne lui connaissait pas. En tout cas, c'est bon de vous revoir par ici.

\- Merci, docteur. Répondit Regina avec un demi-sourire.

\- Je peux venir, moi aussi, je veux voir, Ma'. S'exclama Henry en tendant les bras vers sa mère.

\- D'accord Henry, viens avec nous mais il ne faut pas faire de bruit. Conclua Whale avec douceur. »

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre, le médecin mit Régina en garde. Emma avait eu une réaction plus qu'étrange lorsqu'on lui avait expliqué la cause de l'opération et elle avait eu peur de la réaction de sa compagne.

« - Nous avons essayé de la rassurer mais…

\- Tant qu'Emma est en bonne santé, le reste m'importe peu.

\- Alors, elle va très bien, je peux vous l'assurer. Elle est seulement un peu fatiguée. »

Régina rentra dans la chambre avec Henry dans les bras. Emma était debout à regarder par la fenêtre. Henry courut jusqu'à elle. Emma ne bougea pas.

« - Ma', pourquoi t'es là ? T'es pas, malade, hein ? Dis-moi, ma'. Dis-moi que t'es pas malade. »

Emma sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Elle l'essuya et vint s'accroupir à la hauteur d'Henry. Elle avait les traits tirés et le regard épuisé mais elle semblait heureuse. Le petit garçon quant à lui, semblait surpris.

« - Non, mon chéri, regarde. Dit-elle en lui montrant le petit paquet de couvertures qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Tu vois, mon ange, c'est pour ça que je suis ici.

\- Maman, regarde, Ma', elle a un bébé.

\- C'est vrai ? Murmura Regina en s'approchant.

\- Oui, les médecins disent que c'est un miracle.

\- Hé ne pleure pas. C'est merveilleux. »

Regina l'aida à se relever et vint la serrer tout contre elle en veillant à ne pas faire de mal à ce petit ange qui dormait à poings fermés. Emma était épuisée et le moindre grain de sable dans sa journée la faisait fondre en larmes.

« - Elle n'aurait jamais dû naître. Souffla Emma avec douleur. A cause de tout ce que je lui ai fait vivre ces derniers mois.

\- L'essentiel, c'est que vous soyez là toutes les deux. Là et en bonne santé. Murmura Regina avec tendresse en embrassant Emma sur le front avant de caresser la joue endormie de sa fille. Coucou, petit ange.

\- Maman, je peux lui faire un bisou ? Intervint Henry tout à coup intéressé par la situation. »

Regina aida Emma à s'assoir sur le lit avant de prendre Henry dans ses bras. Le petit garçon était passé de la surprise à l'émerveillement devant ce bébé qui était devenu dorénavant et pour toujours sa petite sœur adorée.

« - Viens là, chéri. Murmura tendrement Emma.

\- Bonjour petite sœur. Moi, c'est Henry. Dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. J'suis ton grand frère.

\- Cela fait du bien de vous voir sourire. Intervint Regina avec tendresse.

\- Approche, chérie. Murmura Emma avant de l'embrasser. Je t'aime, mon amour. »

Regina se figea sur place. Elle lui avait plus d'une fois fait part de ses trois petits mots sans jamais obtenir de réponse franche. Bien sûr qu'Emma lui montrait son amour de bien des manières mais jamais Regina n'avait osé rêver qu'un jour elle entendrait ses mots sortir d'entre les lèvres de son amour. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement.

« - Il faut un prénom, maintenant. Murmura Régina avec tendresse.

\- Elizabeth ! S'exclama Henry sans prévenir.

\- Hein ? Demanda Emma surprise.

\- Tu as dit que c'était une princesse. Et Elizabeth c'est un nom de princesse, c'est papi David qui me l'a dit. Même qu'après elle pourra devenir une reine.

\- Elizabeth Swan, qu'est-ce que tu en dis, mon amour ? Murmura Regina

\- C'est joli. Mais ça fait très pirate des caraïbes… Peut-être plutôt Elizabeth Mills-Swan. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense, Henry ?

\- J'aime bien, mais c'est son prénom alors c'est à elle qui faut dire. »

Et voilà, maintenant, Elizabeth venait agrandir la famille et créa la surprise pour tout le monde. Emma finalement avait retrouvé le sourire et les deux amours de sa vie. Il y eu le retour merveilleux à la maison et la superbe réflexion de David.

« - Et Regina, a quand la petite lettre en plus sur le tatouage ?

\- Très drôle, papa. Grogna Emma assise sur le canapé.

\- Ton père est simplement jaloux de nos tatouages. Murmura Régina en l'embrassant dans les cheveux.

\- Et encore, il n'a pas vu l'autre.

\- Oui, mais celui-là est juste pour moi. Ajouta Regina avec un regard tendre et rempli de sous-entendus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est juste pour toi ? Demanda David avec intérêt.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas, papa.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- David, chéri, laisse-les donc un peu tranquille et vient donc m'aider à préparer le diner. Intervint Mary-Margaret en lui prenant délicatement le bras.

\- Tu as raison Mary, emmène donc ce preux chevalier loin de ma petite princesse. Répondit Regina avec tendresse et humour. »

Tout le monde se mit à rire. David fusilla le couple du regard avant d'exploser de rire à son tour. Régina semblait aller mieux d'heure en heure et Emma était bien heureuse de la voir de nouveau sourire. Le jeune bambin raconta ses aventures à Granny puis Belle et Ruby qu'il avait eu au téléphone. Il était devenu le héros de la famille entière.

Après que tout le monde soit parti, et qu'Emma eut couché Henry et Elizabeth, Regina l'attendait assis contre la tête de lit, les jambes tendues, les mains posées sur les genoux le regard perdu dans ses pensées. La belle blonde s'approcha et l'embrassa dans le cou, ce qui la fit sortir de ses pensées.

« - Tout va bien, Gina. »

Regina secoua négativement la tête tentant désespérément de chasser les larmes qui se bousculaient à la lisière de ses yeux. Emma lui caressa la joue tentant de savoir ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de son amante.

« - Parle-moi, ma Gina. Ne me laisse plus sans savoir…

\- Je me souviens de tout… Henry, la mairie, nous deux parfois, même mes parents mais… Je n'arrive pas.

\- A quoi, à quoi mon amour ? Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue faisant ainsi disparaitre la larme solitaire qui venait de s'échapper des yeux de Regina.

\- Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir nous deux, comment notre histoire a commencé.

\- Alors laisse-moi te raconter. »

* * *

**Petit chapitre rempli de tendresse. D'après vous comment leur histoire a commencé? Je vous souhaite une belle semaine.**

**à bientôt,**

**K. Tesla xoxo**


	6. Happy ever after

**Coucou tout le monde,**

**Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi pour finir cette histoire. Je suis vraiment désolée de n'avoir jamais écrit la fin de cette histoire.**

**Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère que malgré tout ce temps, vous allez toujours autant aimer cette histoire.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**A tôt bientôt,**

**K. Tesla xoxo**

* * *

Emma vint s'assoir sur le lit à coté de Regina. Sans prévenir, la belle brune vint s'allonger la tête sur les genoux de sa compagne. Emma lui caressait délicatement les cheveux en commençant son histoire.

**_ Le soleil brillait fort ce jour-là. Tu avais travaillé toute la journée pour le conseil municipal et comme Mary était malade, tu m'avais demandé de veiller sur Henry, tout s'était bien passé mais une fois au parc, j'ai, comme tu l'as si bien dit quand nous sommes rentrés, « plus que dépassé le record de [mon] imbécilité légendaire. » Un môme jouait avec un skateboard et cela faisait rire, Henry. Alors j'ai emprunté la planche au gamin et j'ai fait l'imbécile avec. Cela m'a valu quinze points de suture entre le bras, la jambe et la tête mais ça m'a surtout value une colère noire de ta part._**

« - Je confirme… Tu es une imbécile !

\- Henry avait à peine un an et tu m'en as voulu à mort.

\- Comment, je suis passée de colère noire à toi et moi sur le canapé du salon dans une position que je qualifierai de tout sauf orthodoxe. D'ailleurs rassure-moi, toi et moi, on a fait autre chose que l'amour dans notre histoire ? Parce que mes souvenirs sont relativement flous à ce sujet.

\- Je confirme, on a fait d'autres choses. Bon tu veux savoir comme tu es passé de colère noire à ta tête entre mes jambes ?

\- Emma ! S'exclama Regina tout à coup aussi rouge que son pyjama en flanelle.

\- Ben quoi, c'est la vérité, tu…

\- Enchaîne, j'ai déjà ce merveilleux souvenir dans mon esprit pas besoin de me le raconter de nouveau ! Je veux connaitre les actions qui précèdent. »

**_Très bien, donc, quand je suis rentrée avec Henry et mon père puisque c'est lui qui m'a conduit à l'hôpital. Tu tournais en rond dans ton salon. Mon père, preux chevalier pour sa belle Mary, m'a lâchement abandonné quand tu t'es tournée vers moi pour m'offrir un « vous » et un doigt accusateur qui aurait fait trembler les plus grands tyrans._**

**_« - Je peux savoir ce que vous avez fait pour que mon fils finisse dans un hôpital ?_**

**_\- Il va bien, je me suis juste cassée la gueule en skate._**

**_\- Vous aviez pour mission de veiller sur mon fils pas de faire l'imbécile sur un skateboard. Depuis votre arrivée ici, vous m'en avez fait mais là… Vous avez plus que dépassé le record de votre imbécilité légendaire._**

**_\- Je ne vous permets pas ! Et puis, votre gamin, il va bien et il a charmé toutes les infirmières. Alors descendez de vos grands chevaux, madame le maire et la prochaine fois évitez de demander à l'imbécile fille des Nolan de s'occuper de votre gosse._**

**_\- Je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton et…_**

**_\- Et quoi ? Il n'y a aucune raison d'en faire toute une histoire. Je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous énervez ? Hein ?_**

**_\- Pour ça. »_**

**_ Et là, tu as pris mon visage entre tes mains et tu m'as embrassée._**

« - Comme ça, sans prévenir ?

\- Sans prévenir. Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre, c'était plutôt agréable.

\- Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Enfin, je veux dire pourquoi à ce moment ?

\- Parce que tu avais eu la trouille pour ma gueule d'amour. Aïe ! S'exclama-t-elle alors que Regina venait de la frapper de nouveau.

\- Fous-toi de moi.

\- Pardon, de toute façon, je me suis barrée à la seconde même où je me suis libérée de ton emprise.

\- Alors comment on… Enfin le canapé.

\- Je suis revenue deux heures plus tard pour m'excuser de m'être enfuit comme une voleuse. Henry dormait alors je me suis jetée sur toi et je t'ai rendu la monnaie de ta pièce.

\- Surement en mieux puisque ça, je m'en souviens. Répondit Regina avec tendresse.

\- Et si… Pour fêter ça… On se faisait des nouveaux souvenirs ? »

Emma s'allongea tendrement sur Regina, laissa ses lèvres s'évader sur le visage, le cou, la poitrine de sa fiancée alors de ses mains s'aventuraient déjà sous la flanelle. La tempête, les maux, les vagues de peur et de désespoir était loin derrière parmi les mauvais souvenirs, l'avenir leur appartenait entièrement mais pour le moment, tout ce qui comptait c'était de retrouver cet amour passionné qui leur avait tant manqué avant qu'Elizabeth et Henry ne les ramènent à leur obligation parentale.

_Je te retrouverai toujours…_

**_THE (HAPPY) END(ING)_**

* * *

**Alors, cela vous a plu? A bientôt pour de nouvelle aventure.**

**Bien à vous,**

**Tesla xoxo**


End file.
